everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Eirene Louloúdi
'Eirene Louloúdi '''is a 2015 introduced character. Eirene is the daughter of Persephone and supposedly Hades. A social outcast, Eirene has craft a perfect little persona of herself- a sweet little rose with just a few thorns to warn people off, thats all. In reality, Eirene is manipulative and cunning, with an outstanding ego fulled by her mother to make up for, well, things. In the Royal-Rebel debate, Eirene sides with the Rebels, mainly due to her bitterness towards the fact she doesn't have the destiny she wanted- her "fathers". Character Personality Most people don't give Eirene two thoughts, most barely give her one. She generally seems like an uninterested person, another figure in the crowd. To most people she just kind of... Exists. She's only known for her bright hair and clothes, and not much else. Most people assume she's sweet and innocent, a darling girl like her mother. Well, one point to Eirene, zero points to the general public, because that's exactly what Eirene wants everyone to think. Quiet frankly, Eirene's maticulasly crafted a fake personality to hide behind, which often leads people to underestimate her. While many other death gods like giving off menisang personalitys and hate being understiemated, Eirene doesn't have much of a problem with it. She geuininly likes seeing their reaction to the ''real her. What is the real Eirene, you may ask? Well, let me tell you. Truthfully, Eirene is a cunning and quiet frankly, a manipulative young goddess. Spoiled from brith (at least as much as her parents could), Eirene has always found ways to get, well, her way. Eirene is sly and calculated, an intellegent girl in both the academic and social sense. Most peopel would never guess, but the one's who do know this dark character hidden behind pastel colors tend to be quiet scared. To be blunt, Eirene enjoys chaos. Espically when she's the one causing it. She also love's being in control, which is quiet ironic when you think about it. I suppose you could say that she loves being in control of the chaos- she wants to be the inniater, the one who started the. However she want's to do that, she'll do it, no questions asked. As many could tell, Eirene is very perssuaive, and I mean very. One could say Eirene is boardline manipulative, but I'm not sure boarderline is the right word for it: she's straight up manipulative. Eirene's an artist and her words are her crafts, painting a wonderful painting of lies and promises she'll never keep. shes still a mess but a bit less of one??? Appearance tba Hobbies and Interests Gardening TBA Music tba Powers and Abilities *'Plant Enchantment-' A gift from her mother, Eirene has the power to grow plants (mainly flowers) from her fingertips and control pre-existing planets. It has never been a very useful powers, as in the underworld everything dies once touching the air. Myth Greek Mythology Main Article: Persephone '' How does Eirene come into it? Eirene is the daughter of Hades and Persephone, only born a few years after her siblings. The details about her birth were always questioned, as she was born in May, and do the math, that's nine month after August- in which her mother would still be up in the living world. But neither the less, no one dared to mention it. I mean, Melinoe, Macaria, and Zagreus' parantage was questionable, but no one seemed to mention it. Views on Destiny Eirene believed she would be taking on Hades' destiny (at least one of his stores) and was quiet frankly ecstatic about the idea. However, with the recent revelation that Hades' was in fact not her biological father, those dreams were crushed. As of now, Eirene's not a hundred precent sure if she's even supposed to take her mother's destiny, with the shining possibility of taking on her real father's destiny- who ever he may be. Parallels *shrug Relationships Family Persephone (Mother) *shes fine Hades (Father) *acturally rlly likes him dispite him not being her real father Melinoe (Half Sister) tba Macaria (Half Sister) tba Zagreus (Half Brother) tba Demeter (Grandmother) >:( Leonard Fotiá (Cousin) eh Extended family bad Friends Zoe Martinez Though Eirene has not meet her as of know, Zoe eventurally becomes probably one of Eirene's closet friends. After running away and aboandening her godly-ness, Eirene meets Zoe, a young mortal who lives in the townhouse next to her. After also aboanding who she used to be and softening up on the inside, Zoe and Eirene become good friends. Zoe see's some good in Eirene, dispite Eirene initanonlly rejecting that possibility. Eirene ends up being the bridesmaid at Zoe's wedding and the honoary Aunt to her child, Greg. After Zoe tradgically died, Eirene take in Greg as her own child, and tries to keep the memorary of Zoe alive. Aquantices TBA Pet Anemone, Bubbles, and Crybaby tba Roommate TBA Romance Eirene is not currentally dating anyone, however, her past relationships are... Questionable. As in, its questionable if they exist. Open for relationships. Enemies Heather von Olympus ''inhales B I T C H Outfits still got that pastel goth stuff going on. School Life Class-ic Schelduel later Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Name? Parents Name Reality AU Name? Parents name? Explain who it all works. Trivia *Eirene was born on May 31, according to the Gregorian Calander. Quotes Notes *boy Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Grimms' Weirdos Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Greek Mythology Category:LGBTA+